1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device enclosure, especially to an electronic device enclosure with anti-EMI holes for suppressing Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (or EMI, also called radio frequency interference or RFI) is a disturbance that affects an electrical circuit due to either electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the circuit. The source may be any object, artificial or natural, that carries rapidly changing electrical currents, such as an electrical circuit in a computer. The computer enclosure usually includes a number of holes on a rear panel for heat dissipation. However, sometimes EMI may pass through, which may affect other electronic devices.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.